Come to Your Senses
After a break-in at Amanda's house, Kyle decides to catch the thief to get back in Amanda's good graces. Synopsis Coming back to work, Nicole has a startling new patient: Jessi. Jessi was recommended by her "sister", Emily Hollander, because Jessi supposedly had a rough childhood. In truth, Jessi has been sent on a mission: get closer to Kyle. Since Jessi's therapy sessions are to be held in the Trager home, Nicole tells everyone to stay clear of her office, reminding them that everything she does with her patients is confidential. However, when Jessi enters, Kyle senses her, just as she senses him. Kyle gets up from his drawing and walks downstairs, as if he is in a trance. He then proceeds to the door of Nicole's office. He then listens at the door. Jessi, sensing Kyle, is uncomfortable, and tells Nicole that there is someone there. Nicole assures Jessi that there is not, but Jessi insists that Nicole check before they begin their session. Kyle hears this and is gone by the time the door is opened. At the end of Jessi's session, Kyle is nowhere to be found. Declan, who has come to pick up some things from Lori, walks down the stairs. Their relationship is officially done since he didn't show for Lori's little "meeting". As Declan is leaving, he drops many of his items, and Jessi helps him pick them up. However, she doesn't give him her name until he is almost gone, because she has an instant crush. Declan notices this and smiles. Lori, who has been spying from the stairs, turns away in disgust. Meanwhile, Kyle's mission is to find Amanda's stolen bracelet. After a break-in at Amanda's house, she discovers that a very valuable bracelet is missing. It's extremely important to her because it was the last thing her father ever gave her before dying. She doesnt care about it's monetary value - just her dad's memory. Kyle sympathizes with her because he feels the same about a mysterious ring. Amanda asks if it was given to him by his family. Kyle, thinking of Adam Baylin, says yes. Kyle and Amanda are called into the police station to help identify the robber from a number of suspects. Kyle helps by identifying the car. However, he didn't see the face of the criminal, so he can't help in identifying him. However, when they all leave the room, Kyle recognizes the abnormal heartbeat of one of the suspects. Knowing that he has already told the police he didnt recognize the man, Kyle must act on his own. He narrows down the next likely house the man will rob, and then he and Lori stake it out. When the man comes, they report the robbery in progress and catch the theif. However, he doesn't have the bracelet. Assuming that he pawned it off, Lori and and Kyle visit various pawn shops until they find it. They tell the owner that the bracelet was stolen several days ago, but he says that the bracelet has been there for weeks. Kyle and Lori, confused, look at the log book. It says that the bracelet was sold by Amanda's mother. Unsure of what to do, the two leave, but Kyle returns soon after. He trades his ring in for the bracelet. Kyle goes to Amanda's house with the intention of speaking to Amanda's mother. He lets her know that he knows that she pawned the bracelet, and gives her the opportunity to give it back to Amanda, pretending that she just found it in the house. Amanda however sees Kyle with her bracelet and asks how he found it. She is happy at first, but soon realizes that there is something more to the story. She asks both Kyle and her mother what's wrong. Her mother politely asks Kyle to leave so she can speak with her daughter. Later, Amanda talks to Kyle, saying that since her dad died, her family has had money problems. Her mother had to sell the bracelet to support Amanda. She then gives Kyle an envelope with money in it, saying that he can buy his ring back. Kyle doesnt want to accept it at first, but he then agrees. However, when he reaches the shop, the ring is gone. the owner says that the man who bought it "paid him a lot of money to lose the receipt". Stephen attends several interviews, and is offered a job at Madacorp. He is shown shaking hands with the Ballantine, who is wearing Kyle's ring. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Conrad Coates as Ballantine *Teryl Rothery as Carol Bloom *Darcy Laurie as Pawnshop owner *Lori Ann Triolo as Detective Myatt *Jeff Scrutton as Hooded thief Background information and notes *This is the first episode in which Tom Foss does not appear. 205 205